Artanian Council of Representatives
Broos Spiker |party1 = UPP |election1 = |leader2_type = |leader2 = |party2 = |election2 = |leader3_type |leader3 |party3 |election3 |leader4_type = |leader4 = |party4 = |election4 = |members = 110 |political_groups1 = LAC (28) ADF (22) AANM (19) PADS (15) AFD (13) ALA (13) Independent (0) |voting_system1 = |last_election1 = |meeting_place = Artanian Union Building Schrudehofen, Dundorf |website = www.councilofrepresentatives.au }} The Artanian Council of Representatives (ACR) (Dundorfian: Artanische Rat Repräsentanten) was the directly elected legislature of the Artanian Union. The title of legislature for the ACR has caused some controversy implying a supranational political union, however the title of legislature is due to the nature that the ACR is responsible for the creation and issuing of resolutions which are collective decisions of the union. The chamber had 110 members and is headed by the Secretary-General of the Artanian Union which was a rotating position within the union. History Foundation First Session (March 3500) Second Session (August 3597) Structure Governance and Rules Committee Responsible for general administration and betterment of the Artanian Council of Representatives and the Union as a whole. Artanian Economic-Budget Committee Responsible for the general financials and membership fees of the Artanian Council of Representatives and the Union as a whole. Membership Committee Responsible for the acceptance, denial, re-entry and suspension of all who wish to join or re-join the Artanian Union. Category:Artanian Union Election The Artanian Union has divided up member states in electoral constituencies. Each first-level administrative sub-division is divided into a northern and southern portion, effectively giving 10 constituencies per state. The 10 constituencies are elected by the party list proportional method. Each Artanian Union member nation is granted 10 seats on the Council. Those seats are apportioned to all parties within the member nations based on their performance in national elections. For example, a party that wins 10% of the vote in national elections will receive one of the nation's ten seats on the Council, and a party that receives 90% of the vote in national elections will receive nine of the nation's ten seats on the Council. In matters of questionable apportionment (e.g. an electorate split 56% to 44% between two parties in a national election) the larger party will receive the extra Council seat (e.g. the 56% party would receive 6 seats, the 44% would receive 4 seats). Political groups Since the inception of the Artanian Union, the Artanian Federal Democrats have been the premier leader in the development and control of the Artanian Union. In 3389 the Democratic Socialist of Artania was founded as a catch-all supranational party for democratic socialist and center-left politics. With the revision of the charter in 3500, the representatives from the Imperial Commonwealth stated that supranational political parties were an issue and President Vasilev revised the charter, with approval from the representatives, that political groups were permitted to exist but not as formal supranational political parties, though they have kept the same structure and format and effectively operate as supranational political parties. The political groups function as organizations representing individual political parties within the Artanian Council of Representatives. The Artanian political parties are not quite as popular as they were at the foundation of the union, however President Foth seeks to grow the Artanian parties as much as he can to begin a permanent entrenchment of Artanian politics within the ACR.